The present invention relates to an encoder wheel designed for use in a remote controller, optical mouse, keyboard, or any other electronic device for scrolling information on a display screen.
A variety of computer input devices including keyboards, mice and trackballs, etc. have been developed. In regular computer mice and trackballs, a ball is rotated to position a cursor on a display screen. However, it is no efficient to scroll information on a display screen by means of a mouse or trackball. When scrolling information on a display screen, the operator may waste a lot of time in moving the mouse on a flat surface or turning the ball of the trackball before reaching the accurate position.